


if you get lost, you can always be found

by budd



Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Moving In Together, POV Alternating, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: While visiting Alexis in New York City, Twyla is met with the preposition of moving to the town.Title from "Home" by Phillip Phillps
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	if you get lost, you can always be found

"Hey, baby," Alexis sinks down on the couch next to Twyla as she snakes her arm around her waist to hold her close. Alexis' head falls to the curve where Twyla's shoulders meet her neck, or her favourite spot to be. The warmth and comfort it radiates is enough to put Alexis to sleep. "How was your day?" She asks sincerely, Twyla pausing the shitty Lifetime summertime movie she was indulging in to direct her full attention to the woman attached at her hip—literally, although she wouldn't have it any other way.

Twyla sighs before continuing, a sigh filled with pure happiness. "It's a lot better now that you're here," She punctuates her words with a quick peck to the top of Alexis' head. "I missed you a lot, you know." Alexis smiles, burrowing herself _even deeper_ into Twyla's side.

"I do know," She begins fiddling with the hem of her see-thru skater length floral dress. "You sent me like 67 texts today." 

Twyla lets out a stifled chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't... at my best. I'm still not, actually." Alexis' facial expression softens as Twyla places her hand atop the linked fingers on her chest. 

"What do you mean?" Instinct tells Alexis to pull back, which she does. Twyla doesn't let her get very far, though.

She sighs prior to continuing, a long, deep guttural sigh from deep within her core. "I don't want to go back home. Schitt's Creek is fine and I've made a lot of new friends since you've left which is..." Twyla pauses for a moment, searching for the right word before setting on something vague and basic. "Good, I guess, it makes things less lonely. It isn't the same without you. I've said it hundreds of times and I'm sure you're annoyed, but it's impossible for me to truly be happy there when you aren't with me regardless of the fact that I've lived there my entire life and it's all I know."

Without noticing, tears are threatening the corner of Alexis' eyes just _seconds_ away from flooding out of her sockets. She blinks them back in an attempt to keep Twyla calm. It's pointless, really, considering she's convulsing with anxiety. "Yeah, it's hard when you leave. I like these moments where it's the two of us and nobody else." 

They lay in silence for a moment, processing the other person's words in an attempt to decide what comes next, Twyla opening her mouth first. "I've never described Schitt's Creek as _fine_ before. I think I just got so accustomed to you being there I forgot how lonely it is when you _aren't_." 

"Sounds like you need a change." Alexis states blankly, Twyla being the one to pull away this time. 

Twyla lets out a sharp exhale. "Maybe I do," Alexis is staring into her eyes will a certain passion that she's never exhibited towards another person in her entire life. "What if I moved in with you?"

"Move in with me," Their statements overlap, a wave of relief instantly washing over Twyla. She'd been waiting for the perfect time to ask Alexis, but she feared being rejected, not that she _had_ a reason to be refused. "Is it settled then?" 

Alexis removes her arms from Twyla to get a good study of her face, scanning her features to make sure this is _really_ what she wants. When she notices a grin playing at the corner of her lips, the same grin her mouth was shaped in after their first kiss, it was confirmed for Alexis: Twyla Sands wanted to move in with her and she'd be dammed if she didn't let her. "Of course," Alexis is pulled into a lust-filled kiss by her girlfriend. "I'll have to fly back home and get my things though."

"Let's book you flight, but remember, this is your home now." 


End file.
